THE NEW GIRL
by Mo1
Summary: A new employee is hired at the magic shop..but is she really what she seems?


Fan FictionBTVS: "THE NEW GIRL" -follows "HOPELESSLY DESPERATE -Part Two"   
  
Scene 1:Buffy is walking down what seems to be a deserted street  
Buffy::continues walking down the street, after a couple of blocks, turns around going back the way she came, says to herself:: Nothing too exciting around here. ::hears some footsteps behind her, immediately turns around in a fighting stance::  
Xander::puts his hands up:: Whoa, it's only me.   
Buffy::goes back to her casual standing position:: Right.  
Xander:Have you met the new girl yet? She's mighty perky. Well no, not really.   
Buffy:The new girl? What new girl?  
Xander:Giles hired her. At the magic shop. She works evenings and weekends. ::whispers:: Not much of a social life there, if you know what I mean.   
Buffy:Why'd he hire her anyway? I never seen Anya complain about working evenings.   
Xander:She just strolled on in looking for a job. She's kinda, uh, weird though.   
Buffy:Who isn't?   
Xander:Not me. Oh no. I'm the typical American guy.  
Buffy:Really? Then remind me to move out of America next time I get a chance.  
Xander:Hey!   
  
Scene 2:Buffy and Xander walk into the Magic shop where the rest of the gang happens to be  
Anya::counting the money in the register::  
Willow::sitting at the table with Tara, smiles as she sees Buffy and Xander walk in:: Hey guys.  
Buffy:Hey. ::looks around::  
Xander::sits down by the two at the table::  
Buffy:Where's Dawn?   
Xander:Oh you know, doing her crazy Dawn things.  
Dawn::walks up behind Buffy::I'm helping Giles. ::holding a crystal ball in her hand, sets it down on the counter::  
Giles::comes out from the back of the Magic shop::   
Buffy::looks at Giles:: I overheard we've got a new employee.  
Giles::nods:: Ah, yes we do. She came in for training today. Very delightful girl.   
Willow:Anya trained her.  
Xander:Are you all thinking what I'm thinking? Do the words uh-oh come to your mind?  
Dawn::lets out a soft laugh as she's wiping the counter::  
Anya:I'm a darn good employee. Isn't that right? ::looks at Giles::  
Giles:Well, yes.   
Xander:You still need a little work with the people skills. You don't wanna scare away the few customers that actually do come here.   
Anya:I'm just very eager and polite. ::closes the register::  
Willow:Even if they all leave, you always have me and Tara. We always get all kinds of goodies from here.  
Buffy:But for free. Employee benefits. I should get back to patrolling, though.   
  
Scene 3:Buffy is walking down the street again, this time passing a few other people  
Buffy::hears a scream from an alleyway, immediately makes her way over there::  
::A vampire is right about to feed off of a girl::  
Girl::screams again as she sees Buffy::  
Vampire::glances at Buffy and then bites the girl::  
Buffy::runs up to the vampire grabbing him and shoving him into the wall::  
Girl::stands there in shock::  
Buffy::turns him around and punches him several times::  
Vampire::squirming as he tries to block the punches::  
Buffy::attempts to kick him but he catches her foot::  
Vampire::twists her foot making her fall::  
Buffy::flips back up punching the vampire in the face twice and in the gut, takes out her stake and stakes him::  
Vampire::poof, turns to dust::  
Girl:H-he wasn't going to hurt me.   
Buffy:He was about to make you his lunch.   
Girl:That w-was a vampire?   
Buffy:What a town, huh? Are you alright?  
Girl::touches her neck wiping off some blood:: I'll be f-fine. ::leans her weight against the alley wall for support and walks out of the alley::  
  
Scene 4:The next couple of evenings Buffy was on high alert during patrolling because of the excessive number of vampires around. Finally, an evening came where it was a tadbit slower. Buffy made her way into the magic shop once again  
Buffy::looking closely at a newspaper as she sits down at the table in the shop:: Giles, have you seen th--  
Giles::interrupts:: Buffy, I don't believe you've been introduced. This is, the ah, newest employee, Penny.   
Buffy::looks up at Penny wide eyed, she was the girl who had been in the alley a couple nights ago::  
Penny::has her golden brown hair in a ponytail and smiles shyly::  
Buffy::glances at her neck area which is covered by a turtleneck::  
Giles::whispers to Buffy:: Make her feel welcome.  
Buffy:Uh..yeah. Penny, hi.   
Penny:Nice to meet you, Buffy. ::walks back over behind the register::  
Giles::walks over to the other side of the shop organizing a few shelved items::  
Buffy::walks up to register looking at Penny::  
Penny::says softly:: Can I help you?   
Buffy:You were--weren't you...?  
Penny:Excuse me?  
Buffy:Don't you remember? In the alley the other night?   
Penny:I don't mean to be rude, but what are you talking about?   
Buffy::shakes her head:: Nevermind. ::walks over to the table picking up the newspaper and then goes over to Giles:: Have you seen this yet? ::hands him the paper::  
Giles::takes off his glasses reading the newspaper very closely::  
Buffy:Groups of teenagers mostly have been being found dead. Wounds to the neck.   
Giles::still examining the paper:: And several missing as well.   
Buffy:I've been patrolling and ran into a lot of less than friendly guests. Hungry for blood.   
Giles:Did you end up staking them, all?  
Buffy::nods:: That's the job.   
Giles::has a confused facial expression::   
  
Scene 5:Buffy is patrolling the streets of Sunnydale once again, running into hardly anyone since it's so late  
Buffy::passes the graveyard seeing nothing suspicious, walks back down the street passing the magic shop; turns back around approaching the magic shop, seeing a dim light from the inside:: What's that? ::walks into the unlocked Magic shop slowly trying not make a sound seeing that the light is coming from the back of the store::  
::Someone is kneeling down in front of the dim light::  
Buffy::slowly gets closer to the person::  
Penny::stands up off and turns around startled::  
Buffy:What are you doing?  
Penny:W-why--I mean ::steps back knocking over the lamp that provided the dim light breaking the bulb::  
Buffy::makes her through the dark to the light switch turning the lights on::  
Penny:I h-have to go.   
Buffy:Wait a minute. What are you doing here?  
Penny::takes a deep breath:: What do you mean?  
Buffy:Let's see. Here you are, doing who knows what when it's closed.   
Penny:I was closing. Giles let me close tonight.  
Buffy:I know you're new and all but it can't take you hours to close.   
Penny:Um...here's the thing. It's really embarrassing. I don't have a place to stay...anymore. This was the only place I knew I could...stay.   
Buffy:Oh. ::pauses:: If that's the case you could...stay at my house. You know, till you find a place of your own.   
  
Scene 6:Buffy walks into her room followed by Penny  
Buffy:You can sleep here. I'll take the couch downstairs.  
Penny:No, really. That's ok. I don't mind couches.   
Buffy:Just make yourself at home here. My room's really cozy. Trust me, I would know.   
Penny:Thank you so much. You're too kind.   
Buffy:It's the least I could do.   
Penny:One more thing. Could we keep what happened between us? I don't want anyone to know that I don't even have my own home or anything. I don't like to accept any form of pity.  
Buffy:My mouth is shut.   
  
Scene 7:The following evening Buffy stops by the Magic Box once again  
Penny::standing behind the register talking to Willow and Tara::  
Buffy::walks up to the three of them:: Is Giles around?  
Willow:Oh, hey Buffy. He left about an hour ago.   
Tara:He'll probably be back soon.  
Penny:He went out for a tea break.  
Buffy, Willow, Tara::give Penny a strange look::  
Penny::blushes:: That was obviously a lame attempt at a joke.   
Tara:It made sense.  
Willow:Yeah, Giles is British. And the British like tea.   
Penny:Just not funny. I never really was a comedian.  
Willow::looking to change the subject:: So Buffy any leads in--::glances at Penny then back at Buffy:: that one thing?  
Buffy:That one thing? ::remembers the newspaper:: Oh, that thing, right. No, nothing new.   
Penny:I guess I'm not part of this conservation. ::walks away from the three::  
Tara:She does that a lot. You know, make some kind of reference to not fitting in. I can relate to that not fitting in matter. Been there before.  
Willow:But that's over. ::smiles::   
Tara:We should go say something to her.   
Buffy:You guys go ahead. I have some investigating to do. I really wish Giles was here though.   
  
Scene 8:Buffy is patrolling out in the streets  
Buffy::walking down the street a bit distracted, sees Penny and a man in the distance across the street; they turn into an alleyway, she goes to follow them:: Not again. ::stops at the corner of the alley hearing conversation among the two::  
Penny:Yes, she goes there a lot. More are coming. But it's getting harder.  
Man::growls and vamps out:: There will be some, am I correct?  
Penny:Yes.  
Vamp: So you posted another sheet at the campus?  
Penny:Like I told you, yes. Tonight I made up something about an astronomy class. Said this was the time that was best to see the stars. But like I said. It's getting harder trying to think of reasons to get students to come. Especially this late.  
Vamp:But they've been coming. That's the point. And they must continue coming. You do remember our arrangement, don't you?  
Penny:Why do you think I'm doing this? Let's just get this done already. ::they begin to walk down the alley taking a shortcut to the magic shop::  
Buffy::lets them go up ahead of her and follows them all the way to the magic shop where about three girls and two guys are standing in front of the Magic Box; stops walking and ducks behind a tree watching::  
Penny::greeting the people and lets them inside::  
Buffy::strolls on up and lets herself inside closing the door quietly behind her, walks over behind a shelf::  
Random guy:Why'd we have to come in here? Am I at the right place?   
Random girl:Is this the astronomy club?  
Random girl #2:Why's it at this location?  
Vamp::walks into the back area of the shop where Buffy does her training and such at::  
Penny:The owner is letting us use this place. Let's go in the back and get um...some textbooks.  
Random girl:Textbooks?  
::They all huddle together making their way into the back area as well.::  
Buffy::walks in after them trying to blend in with the crowd::  
  
Scene 9:The small crowd is now in the back along with four vampires more than ready for a feast::  
Random girl#3::looks at the vamped faces:: This is the cue to get the hell out of here!  
Random guy #2::looks at the vampires in shock:: Holy shit.  
Vamp::growls:: No one's getting the "hell" out of here.   
::The four vamps begin to close in on the crowd as Penny stands there watching::  
Penny:Can you make this fast?  
Buffy::steps out of the crowd holding her stake firmly:: Surprise.  
Penny::her mouth drops open:: Buffy? ::looks around:: Oh God, where am I?   
Buffy:Not gonna work Penny. ::goes up to one of the vamps spin kicking him making him knock over another vampire::  
Vamp#3::runs and punches Buffy::  
Buffy::stumbles but roundhouses the vamp and stakes him right away::  
Vamp#4::grabs Penny:: This is all your fault. The deal's off! ::throws her into the wall::  
Buffy::runs over to Vamp#4 and kicks him where it counts:: Bullseye. ::stakes him::  
::Three of the students run out of the shop while the other two watch in horror::  
Vamp#1, Vamp#2::run and attack Buffy::  
Buffy::falls but flips up kicking Vamp#1 and punching Vamp#2::   
Buffy::throws Vamp#2 into the wall and throws her stake hitting him directly in the heart, watches him turn to dust::  
Vamp#1::grabs a hold of Penny:: Stay back, slayer. Or she dies.  
Buffy:Fine by me. ::crosses her arms::  
Vamp#1::looks at her oddly::  
Penny::looks at Buffy:: Help me!  
Buffy:What are you waiting for? ::staring at the vamp::  
Vamp#1::growls::  
Buffy::runs up to the two of them pushing Penny out of the way and takes out another stake:: Always good to be prepared. ::puts it to the vampire's heart:: You have a choice here. Tell me what your deal is and I let you go. Tell me nothing and you'll end up like your friends over there.   
Vamp#1::hesitates:: She promised me and--them ::looks at the piles of dust:: plenty of fresh blood. She lured kids from the college campus.   
Penny:No! No, don't believe him!  
Buffy:And what would she get in return?  
Vamp#1:She wanted me to make her a vampire. I wasn't gonna anyway. I was gonna drain her after all this. ::growls at Penny::  
Buffy:All this to become a vamp? Oh, and about what I said before about letting you go. It's not gonna happen. ::stakes him::  
Penny:I-I'm sorry. ::runs out of the back area and out of the shop::  
Buffy::watches her go then looks at the piles of dust::  
::The two students left also run out of the store as Buffy just stands there alone.::  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Written by: Motitan@aol.com (Mo\/\) 


End file.
